Doppelgänger
by WatsonGranger
Summary: Harry Potter lived his life in abuse and in the shadow of his twin. After consuming the demon inside him, Harry is now bent on burning the Wizarding World to the ground and reviving it in his image with his Queen-whether she wants to or not. Soul Bond/Dark Fic. Dark Harry. Innocent Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Harry Potter was beaten today for sneaking in some crumbs of bread off the breadbasket. His uncle was beating him to the point where he was about to faint. Of course, his uncle would see him on the verge of blacking out and he would stop and wait until Harry would stop feeling numb and he'll resume with the beating. Harry wept as his uncle whipped the belt over and over across his torso. Harry was in a fetal position and covered his head with his arms, where some of the whipping landed on. "Harry kept his eyes closed trying to imagine living in a house with loving parents and perhaps maybe siblings. It wasn't just for the breadcrumbs though that would instigate the beatings. If Harry showed any signs of being better than his cousin Dudley, then Harry would be beaten and then starved for the day. He didn't want this life. He didn't do anything wrong. As his uncle grabbed him and dragged him to his cupboard, Harry sent a silent prayer that when he falls asleep, that he never wakes up. "YOU DESERVE NOTHING! WE GAVE YOU A HOME AND THE CLOTHES THAT YOU WEAR ON YOUR BACK! FREAK!" yelled his uncle before throwing Harry in headfirst. His head hit the shelves and Harry saw spots in his vision.

He was stuffed in the cupboard and he could feel his life fading away. Things were becoming fuzzy and he was sure that the wet and warm trickle down his head was his own blood. Harry felt the world fading and sent a silent thanks to the heavens for answering his prayers.

It wasn't death however that greeted him. In the darkness came two glowing red orbs. Harry was frightened. What was this? This wasn't blissful death. Was he in hell? As the red orbs glowed brighter, Harry fought harder against it. He might not have had the strength to fight his uncle off, but in his mind, he was stronger. As he pushed against the orbs, he heard a voice hiss, "_You cannot win Harry Potter._" Harry felt his back chill as he heard this voice. A vision flashed across his mind, _He was in a crib with another baby, and he looked up to see a snake man staring at him with red eyes. He pointed a stick at him and screamed. Green light burst from the wand and hit Harry the force knocking the other baby against the crib. Harry could feel pain but he could also see the light rebound to the snake man. As the snake man disappeared, a white wisp entered Harry_.

Harry felt the orbs taking over his body. His arms and legs weren't in his control. Neither were his arms and hands. Horror took over Harry as he realized that he was fighting against a demon. He fought harder in his mind, trying to conquer. _Give up boy, there's nothing you can do to stop me_. Harry fought even harder and then a silver lining appeared. As Harry continued to fight for control in his head, he could feel that it wasn't an outside intruder fighting him; it was something that was a _part_ of him. Harry decided that in order to defeat the foe, he needs to consume it.

The orbs must have heard his train his thought because it tried to escape but it was already too late. Harry held a tight grasp on it and slowly started to consume it. _NO! This is impossible!_ cried the orbs. Harry could have cared less how the orbs felt, as he started to absorb the orb's power. As Harry continued to consume the orbs flashes of pictures flew through his mind. A place called Diagon Alley and the existence of magic, a school called Hogwarts with many students, and dark and light spells flashed through his mind. He could feel the power in him and he could also feel as if he was breaking free from bonds. As Harry finished consuming the orbs, he could feel as though he was free and he was powerful. He devoured the orbs hearing a slight shriek and then…

Harry awoke to the darkness and looked around. So he was a wizard. As Harry searched through the new memories, he could see that everything the orbs knew he now knows. It was unnerving at first but as Harry shifted through the memories, he could see himself in a crib with what was supposedly his twin brother. As he watched in the memory the spell backfire he could see that whoever used to try and conquer his body tried to kill him as an infant. Harry shifted through more memories and learned of the Leaky Cauldron in London. Harry sat up, expecting to feel pain but to his astonishment all his wounds were healed. He looked at the locked cupboard door and silently waved his hand across it, unlocking it. He stepped out into the hallway and looked into the hallway mirror. His wounds were healed but there were still scars of his past beatings. Harry looked up the stairs and sneered. His uncle would pay dearly for what he did to him. Harry crept outside the house and silently apparated away, intent to search through the newly discovered Wizarding World. As he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he saw many sleepy occupants in the room. True it was around midnight, so Harry walked through the backdoor that lead to Diagon Alley.

Harry searched through the memories and found the correct way to open the Alley. As the bricks moved apart, Harry could see that the Alley was empty and walked in. He walked through the shops and stopped in front of the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. He walked into the store after basically destroying the wards that surrounded the place. He walked in and took as many books as possible, including the ones in the restricted areas. He left without a backwards glance and left. He walked back to the Cauldron and apparated back to his 'home'. He crept quietly into his cupboard and locked it again. As he read through the books, he grew more insightful about the world and was about to finish for the night when he saw a picture of a boy who looked exactly like him except for the hair color and eyes. This boy and auburn hair and hazel eyes. Harry continued to read and the more he read, the angrier he grew. The Potters have always been a beacon of light against Voldemort. He continued to read and read how the Potters had twin boys but the fight against Voldemort that one fateful night killed one of the twin boys, a certain Harry Potter, leaving behind James Jr. Potter, who defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry felt his heart split. His family lied and gave him away like he was nothing. He was still here. He is still alive. How dare they try to get rid of him? How dare they leave him with these abusive people and forget about him. How dare they assume that James Jr. was the one who had defeated the Dark Lord. Harry felt his rage boil to a dangerous edge. As he felt the power in him grow, he could hear spells like Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and many other spells in his head. Harry felt tears escape his eyes. They would pay. Everybody would pay. He would make the world see that Harry Potter was a somebody.

_3 years later_

Harry anticipated the day when he will receive his Hogwarts letter. Looking through Voldemort's memories showed him that everybody received one if they showed amounts of magic. Harry could control his magic and he purposefully ignited strange things to happen in the house to be sure that the Ministry knew that there was a wizard in this house. Harry waited patiently as he was reading through more books and gaining more insight. As the years passed, Harry had gone back to the bookshop and collected more books. Using Voldemort's knowledge of spells, Harry had created his own miniature library using a magical extension trunk with seven compartments. He placed all the books he collected in it and so far has filled up three compartments full of books.

Pretty soon the letter arrived by owl when his relatives left him locked in the cupboard to go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Harry was thrilled and wrote back a yes and gave the owl some of the leftover bacon his cousin left behind. As the owl left, Harry packed everything and looked over the list. He scoffed that the spell books were standard and he openly smiled that finally he would be away from his relatives. Over the years they have mellowed out, but the abuse was still there. He yearned for the chance to finally be rid of them, but he needs to time it perfectly.

_Later_

As the Dursleys walked into their home, they thought nothing about the boy they had left starving in the cupboard. However, as they turned in for the night, they never realized that they were just setting in motion the plans for their vengeful nephew. Harry packed all his belongings, which wasn't very much, and proceeded to go down the stairs. As he looked up, he smirked, as this would be the last time he would ever see his horrible relatives. Harry took out his new wand that he bought by filching a few galleons here and there from the unsuspecting people of Diagon Alley who overlooked him because he used the Notice-Me-Not wards on himself. After securing the wand, Harry ran back to his 'home' and proceeded to practice all the spells that he has gained from Voldemort's memories.

Harry looked at the house one last time and silently casted 'Dyaignis'. Fire serpents flew out of his wand and engulfed the house. Harry could hear the screams inside and relished at having finally sought out his revenge. The great news? Everybody would believe he was in the fire and that would give him the advantage over everybody to make a grand appearance. Harry silently stopped the flames from coming out of his wand and ensured that the other houses didn't get engulfed by the flames by placing wards on them. It wasn't their fault. As Harry apparated away, he left just in time before Aurors came onto the scene with a certain Auror Potter leading them.

Harry smiled as he reached the Leaky Cauldron. He was ready for Hogwarts in the morning and rented out a room by stealing some galleons from an unsuspecting wizard. Nobody in this world would have suspected that a child casted a silent summoning charm, that's what is going to make this an easy feat for him. As Harry slept, he was eagerly anticipating making everybody's life hell.

_Meanwhile_

Lily Potter sobbed as she heard news of her sister's death along with Vernon and Dudley… and Harry. What had happened? Did Death Eaters sent them a warning? Lily had no alternative as to what would happen next. She worried for her little boy. Lily continued to mourn, but she needed to pull herself together. School starts tomorrow and Dumbledore must be expecting them to put on a brave front. As Lily packed everything, she soon forgot about the incident, including the fact that her second son was probably dead.

The Next Day

Harry smirked as he walked into the Hogwarts Express. He was happy. He never felt this happy since discovering that he was a wizard and therefore, better than other people. He wasn't going to allow people to walk over him, so in order to do this; he needs to bring in allies, Purebloods and muggle-borns alike. As he continued his planning, he saw the people that have made his life hell for the early parts of his life. The Potters stood there and watched as the elder Potters gave Junior hugs and Harry watched in glee as he saw what looked like an Invisibility cloak being handed to Junior. He also saw an old parchment being handed over, but Harry could sense some impressive magic in the old parchment. He decided to wait and then steal the two irreplaceable things from his brother. After all, he would need them to succeed in his campaign. He smirked and sat reading his books. This is the start of the beginning.

**Hey guys, this is the first time I'm going to try at a dark fiction. Suggestions are open if you guys want to throw some in. I'm going to be focusing on a lot of Potter bashing and Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. This is H/HR so go on and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Harry continued to read, he was shocked that the wards tripped. He could feel it fall and he was about to reinstall them when the compartment opened. He was shocked. It was nobody powerful or threatening except for a bushy haired, buck toothed girl. Harry was about to tell her to leave until he looked at her eyes. Deep chocolate eyes stared at his emerald eyes. He was wondering just how deep her eyes could go and he felt a strange connection form. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I was hoping if I could stay here. Everywhere else is full." Said the girl. Harry nodded his agreement and gestured to the seat across from him.

The two sat in silence, reading the books that they had brought with them. It wasn't until she finished reading Hogwarts a History that she looked up and noticed that he was reading the charms book that she asked, "Can you perform any of these spells? I've been able to cast several." Harry smirked internally. So she was a competitive girl. This would make an interesting relationship. "I've actually been able to cast all of them." He said. _Let's see how she reacts to that_, he thought. "Really? Let's see then." She stated. Harry had to hand it to her, she truly had some nerve to challenge him.

Harry whipped his wand out and said, "Lumos." His wand lit up and shined in her face, illuminating her eyes. Harry was enchanted again and said, "Nox." Hermione smirked and said, "I already know that one." Harry smirked at her right back and said, "Oh really? Here you are all talk but no walk. Show me what you know." Hermione lifted her wand and pointed her wand at the broken seams of the cushions on the seats. "Reparo." She said in a confident manner. The seams wove themselves to fix themselves and Harry applauded politly. He wanted to keep her around so when she finished demonstrating, Harry said, "Let's see how much you can handle before you grow tired of casting minial spells."

Hermione smirked at his challenge and for the half part of the ride they were performing spells that they should have been learning while at their time in Hogwarts. Harry smiled and felt new emotions running through him. He never felt this carefree before in his life. He never felt his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He could feel peace inside of himself. It was an amazing feeling. Harry and Hermione were so caught up in their fun that they barely acknowledge the boy who came in.

"Excuse me?" said the boy. Harry and Hermione stopped and blinked in surprise. They turned to face th boy and saw a small round-faced boy who had pleading eyes. "Have any of you seen a toad? He's mine and his name is Trevor." Said the boy.

Harry didn't want to stop having the fun he felt. He wanted more. He was about to tell the boy no when—"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't. Would like for us to help you?" asked Hermione. Harry glared at the boy from behind Hermione that it made the boy shiver. "Y-yes?" asked the boy, uncertain of Harry's reaction. Hermione smiled and said, "Ok then, my name is Hermione Granger and this is-"

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, but I never did catch your name." Harry felt his heart race and felt like an animal trapped in a corner. Should he tell her that he was the unwanted child of the Potters?

Thankfully, a knock was heard and everybody turned around to see a blonde haired boy ranked by two thick-skinned bodyguards.

"I heard that James Potter Junior was coming to Hogwarts this year, do you happen to know anything?" said he blonde-haired boy. "No, but I've also heard about it." Said the round-faced boy.

The blonde haired boy extended his hand and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at his hand but the round-faced boy shook it first, "Neville Longbottom." "Longbottom? I've always heard from your relatives that you were a squib." Said Draco, raising an eyebrow. Neville blushed red and muttered too low for them to hear. "Hermione Granger." Said Hermione. Draco looked at her and gave a slight sneer, "A muggleborn, I see." Hermione stiffened and said, "Is that a problem?" Draco looked her over and said, "We'll see." Hermione frowned a little at that but said nothing. Draco looked at Harry and waited.

Harry could feel everybody's eyes on him and decided to get it over with. "Harry Potter." To say everybody was surprised was an understatement. Draco and his hulking guards blinked in surprise while Hermione and Neville gaped at him with their mouths hitting the floor.

Harry waited for a response before coolly replying, "Well I see that since none of you believe me, kindly leave the compartment." Of course nobody did and Harry felt the familiar feelings of rage. "GET OUT!" he yelled. Magic came off in waves and everybody shivered in fear.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I believe you." She touched his hand and the magic flared down. Harry coolly regarded everybody in the room and waited.

**Hey readers, it's a short chapter but I had a really bad summer so far so bear with me. My laptop is finally fixed and I hope you're not disappointed. I'm trying really hard with this Dark Harry fic. Suggestions and reviews are always welcomed :D**


End file.
